Harry Potter e o Segredo das Sombras
by Nick Evans
Summary: Que segredo será esse, escondido a sete chaves pelo mundo obscuro. Que segredo será esse, que sobreviveu a séculos nos mais remotos confins do mundo...Um segredo que mudará o mundo, descoberto por três jovens aurores, três heróis, que pensavam ter apagado
1. Um grupo de estrangeiros e uma fuga

Resumo:Que segredo será esse, escondido a sete chaves pelo mundo obscuro. Que segredo será esse, que sobreviveu a séculos nos mais remotos confins do mundo...

"-Harry, Rony, venham aqui - chamou Hermione perturbada  
-O que foi Mione, achou alguma coisa? - Perguntou Rony indiferente.  
A garota apontou para um parágrafo no livro que lia, e ainda tremendo entregou-o aos garotos que o liam assustados."

Um segredo que mudará o mundo, descoberto por três jovens aurores, três heróis, que achavam ter apagado de vez o rastro maligno, de Lord Voldemort. Mal imaginavam seu ledo ingano.

"-Ora, Ora, o que temos aqui. O Grande Harry Potter e sua trupe do barulho - disse uma voz a muito esquecida, que ressoava pelas paredes frias do santuário..."

OOOIIIII galera, eu juntei os dois primeiros caps, eles estão muito chatos, mas são apenas para informações(assim como os dois próximos), eles estão aí, deivirtam-se...

Bjuns, Nick evans

88888888888888888888888888888

Capítulo 1

Um grupo de Estrangeiros e uma fuga

Já se passara seis longos anos desde que Harry saíra da escola, cinco desde que destruíra o último dos Horcruxes, destruindo assim a Voldemort; três desde que terminara a escola de aurores. Havia também três anos que viajava pelo mundo derrotando bruxos das trevas em todos os países, ganhando fama e renome por todos os lugares que passava.

Hermione e Rony haviam se casado há dois anos e agora cuidavam de uma linda garotinha chamada Rebeca, Harry era o padrinho de casamento dos dois, alem de padrinho da garota. Nos poucos momentos em que não estava pelo mundo, ficava no ministério, dava aulas de D.C.A.T. para os alunos do curso de aurores, e às vezes, como agora, recebia os membros internacionais mostrando a soberania Inglesa sobre os outros países tendo-o como auror.

Ele esperava pelos aurores Canadenses no Saguão de entrada do Ministério junto ao chefe do Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia e Rony que se tornara Chefe dos aurores (já que ele passava mais tempo fora do que na Grã-Bretanha). Chegariam a qualquer momento, e Harry pensava no que lhe acontecera antes de vir para o ministério.

i _Harry estava sentado à frente da lareira bebendo o restante de cerveja amanteigada que ainda sobrara na garrafa, acabara de chegar de um chamado da Espanha e se comunicara com Gina, queria falar de uma vez o que estava engasgado desde a derrota de Voldemort. Eles haviam se distanciado durante o sexto ano de Harry, para a própria segurança de Gina, mas até agora não haviam voltado. Gina esperava por ele, Harry tinha certeza disto, ela nunca mais se relacionara com homem algum que fosse, sendo a garota mais bonita (na sua opinião) de todo o departamento, mas agora ele tomara coragem, e finalmente teria Gina em seus braços._

_Ele ouviu algumas batidas na porta, levantou-se e caminhou até ela, teria que ser Gina, quem mais poderia ser a essa hora. Ele se preparara para dizer isto desde que saíra da Espanha, mas ainda estava inseguro, Hermione lhe dissera há algum tempo que da maneira que estava ele não fazia jus ao símbolo grifinório, coragem. Mas agora sim, ele falaria tudo o que sentia por Gina._

_-Oi Harry, você me chamou não foi? - ele abrira a porta e realmente gina estava à sua frente com um belo vestido de seda azul com detalhes em verde piscina, ela sorria para ele com toda aquela graciosidade que tanto conhecia._

_-Claro Gina, por favor, sente-se - disse Harry apontando à cadeira._

_-Mas porque me chamou Harry, eu estou curiosa. – disse ela enquanto Harry se sentava ao seu lado._

_- Olha Gina eu queria lhe falar uma coisa que até agora eu não tive coragem para te falar... – ela lhe olhava com aqueles olhos castanhos tão belos e profundos, era impossível não se apaixonar por ela – Gina é que eu... Eu não sei como dizer... – porém ele não pode terminar, ela colocou um dos seus dedos sobre os lábios dele e disse-lhe:_

_-Harry, não precisa, eu já entendi. – ela começou tirando o dedo dos lábios dele, aproximando-se a ponto de sentir a respiração quente dele em seu rosto, colando seus lábios ao dele em um beijo quente de saudade e paixão._

_Suas mãos viajavam pelas costas dele, ansiosas para sentir de novo o calor do seu corpo. Aquele beijo quente cheio de paixão que tanta saudade sentira, aquele beijo que fazia com que um calor subisse por todo o seu corpo e a fazia perder o controle de seus atos, seu cérebro perdia o controle sobre seu corpo, e não importava mais o que acontecia à sua volta, queria aquele beijo para sempre só seu. Distanciaram-se um pouco para pegar fôlego e olharam com tamanha paixão que não ousaram se separar mais._

_-Parece que você entendeu bem o recado Gina. – disse Harry com um sorriso entre os lábios, já vermelhos pela intensidade do beijo._

_Porém ele nem deixou-a responder, pois a puxou para mais um beijo... i/ _

-Harry, HARRY!

-Han. O que foi Rony? -disse Harry confuso

-Os Canadenses estão chegando, vamos.

-Ha claro, vamos – disse Harry seguindo-o.

-Me diz Harry no que estava pensando, tava com cara de pombinho apaixonado olhando para o vazio.

-Nada Ron, nada mesmo.

"Me engana que eu gosto, vi a Gin saindo de casa ontem à noite, estava conversando com a mione sobre alguma coisa de não esperar que ele tome a iniciativa" Pensou Rony se dirigindo ao grupo de Canadenses que agora ocupavam um bom espaço no Saguão do Ministério.

-Senhor Percival Weasley, que prazer - disse um homem barbudo de cabelos, barba e pele muito branca, com olhos muito azuis. Falava com um sotaque diferente para um país de língua predominantemente Inglesa.

-O prazer é todo meu Senhor Thomas Carson. – respondeu Percy com cortesia, ele agora se tornara chefe do antigo Departamento do Sr. Crouch (Cooperação Internacional de Magia).

-Deixe-me apresentar-lhe o meu comitê: Este é David Haggerty, chefe de Contatos Internacionais – disse apontando para um rapaz de mais ou menos 26 anos, loiro de olhos castanho claro – Este é Terry Dare, Chefe dos Aurores – Ele era um Homem robusto, de Cabelos negros e olhos igualmente negros – E este é um auror do departamento Sr. Weasley, o Sr. Willian Killeen - Ele devia ter a idade de Harry, cabelos e olhos negros, que contrastavam fortemente com a pele branca do garoto.

-Bom Sr. Carson, agora deixe-me apresentar-lhe os meus colegas, Sr. Ronald Weasley, Chefe dos Aurores, e Sr. Harry Potter, um de nossos aurores mais respeitados mundialmente. – os olhos de Carson brilharam ao ouvir o nome de Harry, ele já estava acostumado a isso, desde que tinha 11 anos tinha que agüentar essa ladainha, fofocas por toda à parte a seu respeito, isso já era comum. – Bem Sr. Carson queira me acompanhar até uma sala restrita para podermos conversar a sós.

-Claro, vamos – ele não tirava os olhos de Harry um segundo, isso incomodava Harry, quando as pessoas olham para ele fixamente não é tão incômodo, mas tê-las seguindo seus passos, era irritante.

Chegaram em uma porta no último andar, dentro ela havia uma sala ampla, com as paredes forradas com um papel de parede bege. Havia uma mesa enorme no centro da sala, deveria suportar umas cinqüenta pessoas.

Um homem de aparência alegre e cabelos de um ruivo um pouco desbotado pela idade estava sentado em um canto distante da sala, na maior cadeira do outro lado da sala, tinha uma pena em sua mão e escrevia furiosamente. Todos se dirigiram para perto do homem que parecia nem ter percebido que haviam chegado, quando se aproximaram, ele apenas lhes apontou para as cadeiras ao seu redor. Sentaram-se em total silêncio, o único barulho que se ouvia era o do farfalhar da pena do homem.

-Senhor Ministro... – Começou Percy para o homem, mas foi interrompido na mesma hora pelo homem que parara de escrever e começara a falar.

-Até parece que você precisa de toda esse cordialidade comigo Percy. – disse o homem que tinha uma voz falha e alegre, como se achasse que ser chamado de senhor tivesse alguma graça. – Você pode me chamar apenas de Arthur filho. Mas o que traz os senhores estrangeiros o nosso país. Se for para pedir algum serviço de Harry é melhor saberem que terão que esperar, a partir de amanhã ele terá um mês de férias. O que é até pouca para quem nunca tirou férias não é Harry? – disse o homem se voltando para os estrangeiros depois de falar com Percy.

-Sim Arthur. – Respondeu Harry surpreso. Era verdade, desde que terminara o curso de auror nunca tirara férias, sempre viajando a trabalho ou dando aulas para os novos aurores do ministério.

-Não Senhor, viemos aqui para discutir alguns assuntos sobre os nossos aurores, temos um grupo de cinco aurores querendo fazer estágio na Grã-Bretanha e o nosso amigo aqui – disse apontando para Willian – precisa de um visto para morar aqui, sua família resolveu voltar para a Inglaterra depois de 25 anos no Canadá, e como ele nasceu lá ele precisa do visto o mais rápido possível.

-Claro Senhor Carson, você terá o visto trouxa e bruxo do garoto dentro de duas semanas, está bem? – disse Arthur com um sorriso no rosto – E como vejo, ele é um auror, então terá também um emprego garantido aqui no ministério.

-Muito obrigado, Senhor Ministro. – Respondeu Carson sem demonstrar nenhum sentimento no rosto.

-Então Percy acompanhe os outros para o seu Departamento para cuidar do visto do garoto e dos outros aurores, e você Rony, cuide dos empregos, enquanto isso eu falo com o Sr. Carson, sim.

-Claro Arthur. – Respondeu Percy enquanto caminhava para fora do aposento junto com os outros do Comitê Canadense.

Desceram dois andares para chegarem ao Departamento de Percy. Era uma ampla sala cheia de escrivaninhas enfileiradas, quatro fileiras com dez escrivaninhas cada, mais a frente uma porta com uma escrivaninha solitária do lado esquerdo da porta, do outro lado um par de sofás encostados na parede de pedra do departamento, havia também um pequeno tapete na frente dos sofás. Na escrivaninha havia um jovem bonito, de cabelos castanhos claro que escrevia freneticamente em um pedaço de pergaminho. Ao perceber a chegada de Percy e dos outros, se levantou desajeitadamente expondo um sorriso para os convidados.

-Brennan. – chamou Percy

-Sim Sr. Weasley. – respondeu o garoto

-Chame o Sr. Terrell e a Srta. Lawer na minha sala.

-David. – disse Rony se dirigindo para garoto – Chame Hermione e a Srta. Wolf aqui também, por favor.

-Claro senhores, eles estarão aqui em um minuto.- disse enquanto abria a porta para o comitê passar.

8888888888888888

Harry estava em uma sala retangular muito aristocrática, "A cara do Percy" dizia Ron. O aposento tinha paredes de pedra, e atrás de uma escrivaninha de mogno muito trabalhada, havia duas janelas que se estendiam do chão ao teto, muitas poltronas de um tom de forro azulado, preenchiam o aposento dando-lhe um pouco de cor, estas eram intermediadas vezes por mesas, vezes por grandes armários lotados de livros escritos em muitas línguas, e às vezes por vasos com plantas exóticas. Um grande tapete cobria o chão de pedra dando calor e vida à sala.

Estavam todos acomodados nas confortáveis poltronas azuladas, Harry pensava sobre o pedido de Ron chamar mione era uma coisa lógica, mas quem seria essa Wolf, nunca havia nem ouvido pensar nela, devia ser nova, entrado junto a um grupo de formandos que começaram a trabalhar quando Harry estava fora, era bem possível (apesar de já conhecer agora, a maioria deles)... Porém não tivera tempo de completar seus pensamentos, pois dois jovens bem vestidos entraram na sala carregando alguns formulários, pastas repletas de papéis, mais papéis, resumindo, toda a papelada necessária para a entrada e estadia dos estrangeiros no país.

Pouco depois enquanto David Haggerty preenchia alguns formulários para os aurores que viriam para a Grã-Bretanha, mas não estavam ali, Terry Dare preenchia outros formulários com os mesmos propósitos dos de Haggerty. Willian Killeen parecia pouco confortável na sala, não estava fazendo absolutamente nada, sentado em uma poltrona tendo, assim como Harry que esperar pelos membros do Departamento dos Aurores, ele estava visivelmente entediado.

Hermione chegara com uma moça loira de olhos castanhos, pouco depois de Dare terminar de preencher o último formulário. A moça carregava muito mais papéis que, para ela, não pareciam muito pesados, então aquela era Lílian Wolf pensara Harry.

-Mas Mione onde está Lílian, ela já deveria ter chegado – perguntou Rony aparentemente surpreso pela falta da garota, então aquela não era Lílian, mas então quem seria, Harry admirava alguém que não conhecesse no Departamento, geralmente assim que o viam, ou mesmo só de pensar que poderiam vê-lo, as pessoas enlouqueciam, todos iam cumprimenta-lo umas 20 vezes por dia, apenas para dizer que haviam cumprimentado o grande Harry Potter, mas então como não conhecia aquela garota, nem ao menos ouvira falar seu nome, isso era incomum, demasiadamente incomum.

-Ela ainda não chegou Ron, já devia ter chegado a horas, estou começando a ficar preocupada – dizia Hermione, enquanto deixava os poucos papéis que carregava em cima da mesa de Percy – ela nem ao menos mandou uma mensagem para dizer que está bem, não sei, mas estou com um mau pressentimento

-Tem certeza mione? Mas em todo o caso tem razão, ela já deveria ter chegado, de qualquer maneira, se ela não chegar em uma hora, mandarei alguém para saber o que está acontecendo – dizia Rony enquanto separava junto a Hermione e a outra garota os papéis que haviam trazido – bem, mas vamos começar logo a preencher esses papéis não? Eles são muitos e vocês querem voltar ainda hoje não? – perguntou Rony aos Canadenses.

Houve alguns problemas para preencher os papéis de Killeen, seus pais eram Ingleses, porém ele havia nascido no Canadá, demoraram 50 minutos para terminarem de preencher todos os papéis, foi decidido que para melhorar o curso dos processos dos vistos de entrada no país, Willian voltaria hoje para o Canadá, mas amanhã voltaria para ajudar com a papelada, ele ficaria hospedado no Caldeirão Furado que depois da guerra voltara a ficar cheio de clientes e fora reconstruído, já que cinco anos antes ele fora quase que totalmente destruído pelos comensais juntamente com o restante do Beco Diagonal, ficara muito melhor depois da reforma, tinha agora, um lugar (a pedido do ministério, em recompensa a seu trabalho) reservado aos Aurores, com música ao vivo, que era entoada pelos mesmos, claro que outras pessoas do ministério podiam freqüenta-lo, isso não era proibido, a decoração era toda em homenagem aos Aurores. Entraria às 8:00am, uma hora mais tarde que o horário comum do expediente (por causa do fuso horário) e sairia uma hora antes pelo mesmo motivo, 6:00pm, eles teriam que entrar com um processo para entrada dos estrangeiros em um cartório trouxa a serviço dos bruxos. Era um processo de uma semana, porém muito cansativo.

Ao terminar os formulários Hermione chamou a atenção de Rony em um canto a respeito de um problema:

-Rony, Lílian ainda não chegou estou começando a ficar seriamente preocupada, ela foi para Azkaban às 10 horas da manhã e até agora não voltou, já são 5 horas da tarde ela está lá há sete horas, isso não é normal ela deveria ter voltado no máximo às duas horas atrás.

-Hermione pode deixar que assim que voltarmos ao... – Rony não pode continuar, pois a porta da sala de Percy abriu-se com um baque surdo que fez todos prenderem sua atenção no homem que se encontrava arfando a porta da sala procurando algo ou alguém com os olhos. Era um homem de estatura média, cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos de um cinza profundo, Rony se virou e ao observar o homem à porta exclamou assustado:

-Lawrence, o que está fazendo aqui garoto? – perguntou Rony extasiado.

-Ainda bem que te encontrei Sr. Weasley, a Srta. Wolf está lá em baixo na sua sala encharcada, parece muito preocupada, não para de andar de um lado para o outro, ela me mandou para avisar ao Sr. e a Sra. Weasley que ela havia chegado e os esperava na sua sala senhor.

-Obrigado Lawrence, vamos indo mione, Harry fique aqui e acompanhe os senhores – disse Rony apontando para os Canadenses – boa noite para todos, Harry pode vir a minha sala depois, por favor? Com licença senhores tenham uma boa viagem de volta, e te vejo amanhã senhor Killeen.

Com isso Rony e Hermione saíram apressados da sala de Percy em direção ao departamento dos Aurores, deixando todos abismados para trás, Harry queria ir com eles, mas não desobedeceria a uma ordem direta de Rony. Interrompendo o olhar fixo de todos para a porta, Haggerty disse que todos deveriam ir embora fora uma tarde cansativa de preenchimento de formulários e o que ele mais queria naquele momento era voltar para casa, todos se despediram e os Canadenses voltaram via pó de flú.

Rony e Hermione corriam pelos corredores do ministério em direção ao Departamento, o que acontecera com Lílian, por que demorara tanto, eram algumas das perguntes que tinham em mente, porém nada os preparava para a notícia que estava por vir...

Rony entrou como um trovão em sua sala, uma moça bonita, com cabelos acaju e olhos castanhos esverdeados andava em círculos em frente à mesa do mesmo, estava roendo as unhas de preocupação.

-Ronald, Hermione, que bom que chegaram – ela tinha a voz rouca, estava encharcada da cabeça aos pés, tinha algumas algas em algumas partes do cabelo e da roupa, parecia pálida e estava com as mãos tremendo.

-Lílian o que aconteceu para te deixar nesse estado? Por Merlim, Lílian vice vai acabar pegando uma gripe – disse Hermione em um tom preocupado.

-Isso não vem ao caso agora Hermione, o que aconteceu é que eu tive que ficar em Azkaban até mais tarde para impedir que a notícia vazasse cedo demais, aquele lugar está uma bagunça, os Dementadores parecem até eufóricos, apesar de todas as precauções tomadas pelo seu pai Ronald não foi o suficiente, ninguém conseguiu controlar...

-Calma Lílian, respire, vamos começar do começo okay? Comece me dizendo o que aconteceu, relaxe pode começar – disse Hermione sentando-a em uma cadeira próxima.

-Eu acho que quem deveria se sentar eram vocês – disse Lílian um pouco mais calma.

-Como? – perguntou Rony falando pela segunda vez.

-Senta Rony! – ordenou Mione para Ron enquanto puxava uma cadeira para ficar mais próxima da Lílian.

-Tudo bem – respondeu Ron a contragosto.

-Agora pode começar Lílian – disse Hermione se voltando para Lílian.

-Houveummotim – ela disse tudo tão rápido e tão baixo que nenhum dos dois entendeu o que havia falado.

-Como? – perguntaram Rony e Hermione em uníssono.

-Houve... Houve um... um... um... um motim em... em... em Azkaban – disse ela mais devagar porem no mesmo tom baixo de sussurro.

-Como? – Gritou Rony perplexo, Hermione levara as mãos ao rosto esfregando os olhos numa expressão de "Não-acredito-que-isso-aconteceu!" – Como assim? Isso não pode ter acontecido, aquele é o segundo lugar mais seguro da Grã-Bretanha! – Continuava a gritar Ron em desespero

-Ai Merlim como isso foi acontecer, estávamos tão bem... – Hermione estava à beira das lágrimas.

-E isso não é o pior, tem mais uma coisa – dizia Lílian de cabeça baixa – Algumas pessoas fugiram... Entre elas Malfoy, os Lecstrange, Belatriz, Nott...

-O que? – gritava Rony a plenos pulmões – Como assim fugiram, eles eram prisioneiros de segurança máxima – Ele estava aturdido, não acreditava no que acabara de ouvir, eles fugiram, era o fim da paz...


	2. Um espião muito suspeito

Capitulo 3

Um espião muito suspeito

Harry acabara de acompanhar os "visitantes" de volta até uma das lareiras do Ministério, agora, corria em direção ao Departamento dos Aurores, indo em busca de Ron e Hermione.

Os corredores estavam muito mal iluminados. Harry ia em direção ao elevador, corria. Ao chegar em frente a um deles percebeu que o mesmo não funcionava, revoltou-se com o aparente estrago dos elevadores, conferiu todos eles, um por um. Mas todos estavam no mesmo estado. Correu para as escadas sem pensar em mais nada, foi o mais rápido que suas pernas lhe permitiam, pulando de dois em dois degraus. Eram muitos andares, mas ele era rápido o suficiente para chegar em tempo ao departamento.

Chegou ao andar desejado em menos de um minuto, correu entre milhares de corredores. Chegou ao corredor do departamento muito rápido, até ele mesmo estranhou.

O corredor estava estranho. Estava escuro e silencioso, Harry andava lentamente olhando cada canto à procura alguém, um suspeito, um desconhecido. Sentia uma sensação estranha, fora do comum, uma que ele conhecia de algum lugar, não sabia qual, mas era uma sensação muito familiar.

De repente, uma voz feriu o silêncio reinante no corredor:

"Levarei o mundo à confusão, despedaçarei suas almas com meus punhos de gelo, cortarei-lhes aos pedaços com um simples olhar, farei-lhes tremer ao ouvir meu nome, a ponto de não poderem pronunciá-lo".

A voz antes tão clara, agora soava como um uivo no escuro do corredor. Harry vê um vulto se mexer entre os pilares do corredor, ele se volta para enfrentar o vulto, porém as luzes do corredor acendem repentinamente, fazendo com que Harry perdesse o vulto no susto.

Embriagado pelo ocorrido quase se esquecera do objetivo real de sua corrida até ali, Lílian Wolf, o que acontecera para Ron e Mione ficarem tão preocupados com a demora da garota, para onde ela havia sido mandada.

Suas dúvidas foram logo respondidas ao ouvir a gritaria que provinha da sala de Rony:

-O que? – Rony gritava como louco – Como assim fugiram, eles eram prisioneiros de segurança máxima – Harry estava abismado fugiram? Segurança máxima? Quem teria fugido? Ele rezava por tudo, para que fossem apenas algumas mortalhas-vivas que haviam fugido do centro de concentração de criaturas perigosas.

Harry entra na sala e se depara com uma cena muito incomum, Mione sentada no chão parecendo pálida, Rony em pé, mais vermelho que os próprios cabelos, e uma moça encharcada, cheirando fortemente a maresia e maldiçoes gastas, com pedaços de algas entre os cabelos, parecendo extremamente pálida e nervosa por alguma coisa.

-Harry? – Ron surpreendera-se por ver Harry ali tão cedo – Mas... O que está fazendo aqui? Você não deveria estar com os nossos "visitantes"? – ele deu certa ênfase a última palavra como se não gostasse de tê-los ali.

-Eles já foram, mas agora eu é que pergunto, i o–que–é–que–está–acontecendo–aqui /i ? – perguntou a Rony, que parecia seriamente transtornado.

-Harry pode deixar que eu conto. O Senhor Ronald Weasley não está em condições de falar nada – Hermione havia tomado a palavra agora, parecia alheia ao que estava acontecendo, mas Harry a conhecia muito bem para saber que era exatamente o contrário – A Lílian aqui... – disse apontando para a moça ensopada de água do mar – ...estava em Azkaban... – então realmente era o que ele temia: uma fuga em Azkaban - ...para certificar como estava o trabalho dos Dementadores e dos bruxos de lá, você sabe a revisão semanal...

-Eu sei disso tudo Mione, vá logo ao ponto, OK? – perguntou Harry já ficando nervoso.

-Eu continuo daqui Mione – quem dizia agora era a moça, que embora ainda um pouco pálida, falava como se estivesse extremamente calma, e não tivesse acontecido nada.

Era a primeira vez que Harry ouvia a voz da moça, ela saía doce e melodiosa quase como uma carícia aos ouvidos dos presentes.

" i Eu estava indo certificar a área de segurança máxima, era seguida por dois dementadores que estavam na minha cola, comecei a perceber que havia algo de estranho quando percebi que a porta que dava acesso à 'Cessão Restrita de Segurança Máxima'estava aberta, saquei a varinha esperando pelo pior, e era exatamente o que havia acontecido, eu cheguei à cessão e encontrei os três bruxos encarregados estendidos no chão da sala, dois mortos e um estuporado, imediatamente os Dementadores me prenderam e fui estuporada pelas costas, um feitiço muito mal executado, pois uns quinze minutos depois eu comecei recuperar a consciência, estava presa em uma cadeira com algumas cordas, minha varinha estava em cima da mesa à minha frente e alguns dos bruxos, uns cinco mais ou menos, estavam presos como eu, os outros estavam conversando com os comensais que fugiram, eu, naquele momento, ouvi apenas as vozes de Malfoy, os Lestrange, Belatriz, Nott... /i ."

-Belatriz? Ela fugiu? – perguntou Harry estupefato – você não sabe o trabalho que foi para captura-la, como é que você pode deixá-la fugir – Harry estava com os nervos à flor da pele, parecia já não responder por seus atos, foi nesse momento que Hermione interveio.

-Harry? Quê isso? Pare de agir assim! Deixe-a terminar de contar, e, depois você fala. Agora Lílian, pode continuar a contar.

-Obrigado Hermione – respondeu Lílian.

"Bem voltando... Resumindo, pelo que vi, todos os antigos comensais fugiram, eles tiveram a ajuda dos Dementadores e da maioria dos bruxos de lá também. Eles não haviam me revistado, e eu tinha uma pequena faca na manga da veste, por prevenção. Me soltei e peguei a minha varinha. Porem, eu esperei, eles estavam conversando sobre alguma coisa, e um nome me chamou a atenção, i Sirius Black /i , No início consegui apenas ouvir algumas palavras como o nome dele, e dos pais do Potter, além do nome do próprio, depois ouvi uma conversa mais ou menos assim..."

" i -Black? – era a voz de Belatriz. Uma sombra de irritação passou pelos olhos de Harry – Aquele besta teve um namorico durante o último ano do colégio, com uma outra Grifinória, uma tal de Natalie, era amiga da tonta da Evans. Eu até me assustei quando soube disso, Sirius Black, o maior 'pegador' da história de Hogwarts namorando? Não. Mas aí eu tomei como exemplo o Potter, ele estava com a Evans e não achei mais tão impossível assim.

-Mas, esse namorico deu frutos Bella? – 'Quem perguntou foi Nott' disse Lílian

-Pergunte para o Lúcio, ele sabe dessa História melhor que eu, não é Lúcio? – 'ela parecia cínica'

-Não, e mesmo que desse, teria sido morto – 'ele disse isso muito confiante, com certeza era verdade'

'Comecei a me embrenhar pela fresta da porta, e Draco Malfoy, me viu, me assustei, mas ele simplesmente se virou e sorriu pelo canto da boca, foi muito estranho, ele não abriu a boca sobre quase nada, só falou quando o assunto foi para a morte de Narcissa Malfoy, ele parecia angustiado e cheio de ódio'

-Mas agora me diz Lúcio, como foi mesmo que você disse que Narcissa morreu? – 'Petigreew passou dos limites quando perguntou aquilo, mas quem respondeu não foi Lúcio, mas sim Draco'

-Não disse, nunca disse exatamente quem a matou, não é mesmo 'Papai'? – 'ele tinha uma expressão sarcástica no rosto, parece que lá ninguém sabia que quem matou Narcissa foi o próprio marido.'

-Não tenho que te responder isso 'Rabicho' até mesmo porquê, eu não sei – 'ele fuzilava o próprio filho com o olhar'

-Mas eu sei quem deve saber, aquela auror lá fora – ' naquele momento eu pensei que morreria, por isso fui me distanciando da porta, me preparando para atacar o primeiro que passasse por ela, esperei, mas não ouvi mais barulho algum, até que um estardalhaço mostrou que eles haviam explodido a parede e fugido, corri para ver se pegava algum, mas todos já estavam longe... /i ".

-E você deixou-os fugir? Porque não entrou? – Harry perguntava transtornado.

-Dois motivos muito simples, 1° estava em desvantagem, eram vinte comensais, quinze bruxos e mais de cento e noventa Dementadores contra mim – ela disse mantendo uma calma irritante.

-Nisso ela tem razão Harry, nem mesmo você teria chance contra todos eles – questionava Hermione ainda perplexa diante das informações que conseguira.

-Mas... – dizia Harry

-2°, minha curiosidade me traiu, e além disso, consegui outras informações além dessas que lhes dei, então pelo menos temos algo – respondia Lílian envergonhada.

-Mas isso não importa, você deixou-os fugir! – gritava Harry

-Harry controle-se, isso é uma conversa civilizada – dizia Hermione para Harry – e além disso vamos ouvir o que a garota descobriu.

-Mas você bem sabe do que aquelas criaturas são capazes, vai ser o fim da nossa paz – ele estava desolado.

-Vamos Harry, quê isso. Bem Lílian, você sabe para onde eles vão agora?-perguntou Rony

-Não – disse Lílian firme – Mas temos um aliado lá dentro, por isso não deve demorar muito para descobrir.

-E quem seria ele Lílian – perguntou Hermione desconfiada.

-Draco Malfoy...

-Draco Malfoy? – perguntou Harry perplexo – Há. Há. Há. Há. Deixe de ser cínica. Isso é impossível, você mesma disse, ele estava com os outros comensais...

-Você não me deixou terminar – Lílian disse com naturalidade – Não terminei de contar o que aconteceu lá.

-Então ta, continue, sou todo aos ouvidos – respondeu Harry sarcástico.

-Harry não precisa ser grosseiro – repreendeu Hermione –muito menos, ser sarcástico.

-Deixe Mione, estou acostumada com pessoas assim... Mas onde estava mesmo? Ah, Draco Malfoy. Sim, antes da discussão de Draco com o pai, eles conversavam sobre locais e pessoas envolvidas na ultima guerra, muitas que nem poderíamos imaginar, que trabalhavam como agentes duplos para eles, consegui uma lista de todos os que não estão, ou não estavam na prisão.

-E o mais interessante é que pelo que me disse e no decorrer da história, Malfoy não disse nada – questionou Hermione.

-Não, o mais interessante vem agora. Draco pediu para ver como estávamos, eu e os outros que estavam presos, corri para a cadeira e sentei sem fazer barulho, e entrelacei as cordas no meu corpo e na cadeira e me fingi de desacordada...

"Draco Malfoy abriu a porta da sala de interrogatórios e olhou em volta, passou reto por todos os corpos inertes no chão e parou em um aparentemente inerte sobre uma cadeira gasta, entrelaçada com folga na mesma. Aparentemente inerte, pois Draco sabia que na verdade ela estava acordada, e muito bem acordada, afinal, aquele feitiço não a manteria desacordada por mais de 20 min.

-Ora, ora, o que temos aqui. A senhorita perfeição. Não precisa fingir que está desacordada, te vi, sabe disso – ele tinha um tom impaciente e seco, embora sussurrasse, esperou o suficiente para perceber que ela não levantaria "por bem" – está se fazendo de difícil é? Pois bem, se não acordar dentro de 10 seg, te lanço um Avada Kedavra, eu falo sério. Bom se prefere assim, 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 8 ½... 9... 9 ¾... eeeeee...10! Não acredito! Ainda se fingindo de morta, sabia que você era idiota, mas não que chegasse a tanto! Bom, então vou matar um dos seus coleguinhas do departamento que vieram aqui com você. Hum, vamos ver, que tal essa mocinha de azu...

-Nem pense em fazer isso – replicou ela com o mesmo tom de voz, sussurrando – vamos diga o que quer, afinal, eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo não é verdade?

-É tem mesmo, mas eu não vim aqui para brigar com você, e indo direto ao assunto, deita no chão – disse Draco casualmente

-Como é que é, me deitar no chão, nem pensar... – disse Lílian assustada, porém Draco a cortou.

-Isso é apenas uma medida de segurança, ou você quer que algum comensal saia daquela porta nos encontre aqui, conversando? – replicou Draco impaciente

Convencida pelos fatos Lílian se rendeu e deitou no chão de pedra da prisão.

-Viu como é gostoso e macio o mesmo chão da minha cama? – perguntou ele sarcástico – bom, vamos ao que interessa, eu posso virar seu espião dentro dessa nova "Ordem das trevas" e você me dá algumas informações em troca... E pode deixar que não é a respeito da Ordem de vocês, ok?

-E que tipo de informações seriam essas? – perguntou Lílian desconfiada – eu te conheço Malfoy, ou pelo menos acho que te conheço, e de você geralmente não vem boa coisa.

-Tudo bem, quer uma prova da essência das minhas perguntas? – ela acenou afirmativamente no chão com ele agachado ao seu lado – vou fazer agora a primeira pergunta, e uma das mais importantes: Quem realmente matou a minha mãe? – perguntou decidido

-Você não sabe? – perguntou ela estranhando, ele acenou negativamente – tudo bem, não tem problema, até mesmo porque eu achava que já sabia disso, por isso que sempre estranhei ter continuado a seguir Voldemort... Bom... Quem matou Narcissa foi o seu pai... Sob as ordens de Voldemort – isso fora um choque para Draco, ele ficou extremamente pálido, mas, tão depressa como veio, a palidez sumiu, dando lugar a uma expressão gelada. Ele virou as costas para Lílian e disse simples e friamente:

-Obrigado pelas informações, te mandarei algumas em breve, me encontre na próxima terça às 5 da manhã, na travessa do tranco –ou seja, hoje era terça, então daqui a sete dias se encontraria novamente com Draco – Ah, e quero que vá sozinha, não quero nenhum dos seus 'amiguinhos" na minha cola, muito menos o Potter – e entrou no cômodo onde estavam os outros comensais."

-E aconteceu o resto da história que eu disse à vocês – completou por fim.

-Então quer dizer que Draco Malfoy está do nosso lado? – questionou Rony estupefato pela noticia.

-Sim, mas lembre-se que ele, em troca, quer outras informações – lembrou-os Lílian.

-Lílian isso deve ficar apenas entre nós, ninguém deve saber o que aconteceu lá, entendido – Perguntou Rony sério.

-Você pode falar isso pra mim, o problema é calar a boca do Profeta, eu fiquei lá até agora para esconder o que tinha acontecido dos repórteres que ficaram no meu pé até antes de vir para cá – disse Lílian

-Mas porque não mandou nenhuma carta para nós dizendo isso? Porque não nos avisou Lílian? – Perguntou Hermione

-Eu mandei. Mas ela não chegou até aqui, foi interceptada pelos repórteres, ainda bem que eu não dizia nada naquela carta. Mas de qualquer maneira eles acabaram descobrindo, não sei como, mas houve uma gritaria do lado de fora e fui ver o que era, quando cheguei na porta eles queriam detalhes da fuga – Respondeu Lílian emburrada

-O quê? O profeta já sabe? – Gritou Rony, Harry tinha uma expressão que dizia para Lílian "foi tudo culpa sua", e Hermione parecia transtornada.

-Não só ele, várias revistas também sabem. Não eram apenas os repórteres do profeta que estavam lá.

-Então ta, pelo menos não saiu na cessão da tarde, de qualquer maneira, obrigado Lílian – Disse Hermione querendo sossegar os ânimos.

-Mas, o que aconteceu com as outras pessoas que estavam lá dentro, i do nosso lado /i ? – perguntou Harry destacando a última frase, mas ainda com a cara de poucos amigos.

-Estão controlando os dementadores, que ameaçavam se rebelar, os presos embora invocados, se acalmaram depois que Natalie ameaçou aumentar a pena de todos eles, ficaram quietos num segundo – explicou Lílian embora risse um pouco

-Lílian, fique avisada que não deve dar entrevista alguma – disse Rony à garota.

-Pode deixar Sr. Weasley – respondeu ela sorrindo. Rony deu um fraco sorriso ao ouvir a menção de seu sobrenome pela garota.

-Então prepare-se, pois nesse final de semana... – Rony foi interrompido por um grande farfalhar de asas que atravessou a porta, uma coruja negra de olhos cinzas pousou no ombro de Lílian e bicou-lhe delicadamente a orelha.

-Uma coruja? E para mim? – pensou Lílian em voz alta, mas ao ver o remetente da mesma, deu um fraco muxoxo, e no decorrer da leitura da carta sua expressão passava de confusa para temerosa – é uma carta do Malfoy – começou quase sem voz – ele quer agora, que me encontre com ele daqui a três dias com o nome do novo dono da Mansão Malfoy, ele vai dizer-me algumas coisas sobre o plano deles para voltarem ao poder...

-Mas Lílian, foi... – começou Hermione porem foi interrompida pela mesma.

-Exatamente Hermione. – respondeu ela temerosa.

-Mas o que você acha que ele pode fazer agora? – continuou Hermione

-Não sei, mas estou com medo. – respondeu ela por fim.

-Espera aí, eu não estou entendendo nada, será que vocês podem me explicar por favor? Ou o organismo inferior aqui não será capaz de captar a mensagem? – perguntou Rony

-O dono da casa... – começou Lílian pálida – da Mansão Malfoy... Sou eu!

-Como? – Gritou Harry.

-Espera aí. Então quer dizer que Malfoy quer atacar a Mansão? – perguntou Rony.

-Não, disso eu duvido muito, ele gosta demais daquela casa – disse Lílian pensativa – Mas isso não é tudo, ele quer que eu vá sozinha, sem nenhuma companhia, sem escutas nem nada, ele diz que vai verificar quando nos encontrarmos.

-Mas assim você vai ficar sem nenhuma proteção – questionou Rony.

-Eu sei, mas é a única opção que temos – finalizou Lílian.

Harry estava em seu quarto preparando-se para ir ao trabalho, pensava naquela garota, não gostara dela, deixara todos os comensais da segurança máxima de Azkaban, escaparem e ainda comprara a Mansão Malfoy para si. Doida. Sim, esse era o nome que melhor a definia por ter comprado a Mansão. Mas o estranho era que ela lhe lembrava alguém, não se recordara de quem era... Nãããão, devia ser impressão sua, quem ela poderia lhe lembrar? Mas agora não era hora de se perder em devaneios, ele tinha que ir para a casa de Gina, combinara de pegá-la lá para irem juntos ao trabalho. Porém, hoje, não era apenas essa a sua intenção.

Harry aparatara na porta de Gina, não seria indelicado a ponto de aparatar na sala dela. Estava com o ramalhete de rosas que comprara antes de vir em uma das mãos e com a outra apertou a campainha, ouviu a voz de Gina gritar ao longe:

-Um momento!

Estava linda. Com vestes delicadas e leves, cabelos soltos e o perfume que embriagava Harry até seu último fio de cabelo.

-Harry, oi, chegou cedo hoje – disse ela sorridente

-As flores são para você Gina – disse Harry vermelho.

-Obrigada Harry – disse escarlete – pode entrar, fique a vontade.

-Você já terminou de se arrumar?

-Já Harry porquê? – perguntou confusa.

-Vamos nos sentar no sofá, ok?

-Claro Harry.

-Gina eu quero te falar um coisa...

-E vocês se beijaram? – perguntou entusiasmada

-Muito – respondeu sonhadora

-Ah Gina, você é muito sortuda.

-Você é mais Hermione, você já em até uma filha!

-Olha Gina não é por mal não, mas você sabe que eu não gosto dele – disse Lílian que chegara a pouco e ouvira apenas esse pedaço da conversa.

-Eu sei, mas ele também não gosta de você – disse a outra rindo.

-Bom então você não é a única que compartilha um sentimento recíproco com ele – brincou Lílian.

-Há, há, há, há, há! Não teve graça. – retrucou Gina de cara fechada.

-AAAAAAHHHH, desculpa Gininha, "ela" só uma blincadeilinha, desculpa vai – suplicou Lílian.

-Vou pensar no seu caso – disse Gina se fingindo de séria.

-Tá meninas, vamos parar de conversar porque vocês duas e o Neville têm que receber o nosso convidado especial, que deve vir daqui a meia hora, vamos correndo – disse Hermione acabando com a brincadeira das duas.

-Estamos indo ta legal? Satisfeita agora chefinha? – perguntou Gina fingindo sarcasmo.

-Claro, está ótimo – respondeu Hermione entrando na brincadeira.

-Mas, vocês sabem onde o Neville está? – disse Lílian parecendo desinteressada.

-É mesmo Hermione, ele não tinha viajado? – Perguntou Gina confusa.

-Tinha, mas chegou ontem, mandei-lhe uma carta mo mesmo dia – Respondeu a outra sorrindo.

Elas estavam saindo da lanchonete do ministério, onde haviam acabado de lanchar. Eram dez da manhã, e até agora Neville não aparecera. Dirigiam-se para o Departamento dos Aurores, para pegar algumas pastas que seriam usadas para conseguir-se a autorização de imigração. Elas seguiam animadas pelos corredores, essa fora uma forma que Hermione conseguira para afastar um pouco os pensamentos de Lílian do seu "encontro" com Draco no dia seguinte, entraram no departamento rindo alegremente, quando um garoto de mais ou menos 21 anos, a mesma idade de Gina e Lílian, veio correndo ao encontro das garotas.

-Sra. Weasley, houve um pequeno problema, e o Sr. Weasley mandou-me chamá-la imediatamente – finalizou.

-Claro Brennan, estou indo – disse ao garoto – É melhor virem comigo, vamos meninas.

-Porque Hermione? Você não consegue segurar o próprio marido? – brincou Lílian

-Na verdade, eu sou a única que segura ele – respondeu a outra rindo.

-E apenas eu e Harry seguramos os dois durante as brigas – completou Gina.

-Hei! – Riu Hermione

Então ficaram com água na boca? Bom eu fiquei, afinal eu esperava escrever essas partes nesse capítulo, mas como estava ficando muito grande (12 pags. no Word! Geralmente escrevo 5!) eu resolvi deixar para o próximo. Ah, e a Santa frase: COMENTEM POR FAVOR, preciso saber como estou indo.

OBRIGADO POR TODOS OS QUE COMENTARAM E DESCULPE O ATRASO, ESTAVA SEM INTERNET..


	3. Segredos, Desavenças, Descobertas e Audi

Capítulo 4

Segredos, Desavenças, Descobertas e Audiências

Gina, Hermione e Lílian estavam mais uma vez ouvindo os gritos histéricos de Rony. E agora fora pelo Profeta:

-Eles realmente passaram dos limites! Não podem falar dessa maneira sobre o Ministério, é totalmente inaceitável!

-Rony, se acalme. Nós não podemos fazer nada mesmo – disse Hermione calmamente, afagando os cabelos do marido.

-Como eu posso me acalmar Mione? Se estão me chamando de estouvado? Que não sei controlar meus próprios aurores! Como Mione? – perguntou frustrado afundando o rosto nas mãos.

-Rony – chamou Harry – posso dar uma coletiva com a imprensa para explicar o que aconteceu, digamos que para... "amenizar a situação" – completou cuidadosamente, tentando usar as palavras certas.

-É uma boa idéia Harry! – exclamou Hermione entusiasmada – afinal você é uma... desculpe a palavra, sei que não gosta, "celebridade" para o Profeta, e não liga de sua imagem ser manchada, e você sabe falar com a imprensa, já está acostumado. Seria perfeito! – completou.

-Claro mione, eu que pensei nisso! – disse brincalhão.

-Convencido! Mas seria bom que Lílian fosse com você, Harry. Afinal, ela estava lá durante o "ocorrido" – disse para Harry e para a garota.

-Por mim tudo bem. Não sei me dirigir à imprensa como o Potter, mas isso a gente aprende – disse Lílian sorridente

-Ótimo Hermione! Harry, você leva Lílian e vai ficar tudo ótimo! – exclamou Rony mais sossegado e livre da angústia – você faria isso, não faria Harry? Por favor, me ajude. – pediu em tom de súplica.

-Claro Rony. Se bem que eu faria qualquer coisa para te ver com esse cara de peixe morto de novo – concordou brincando.

-Muito engraçado senhor "Salvador da Pátria" – Disse Rony carrancudo – mas vamos ao que interessa. Quando pode ser essa coletiva?

-Ah, isso vai ter que ficar para a segunda –respondera Hermione por Harry – Harry já tem um compromisso, não tem Harry? – Completou ela voltando-se para ele.

-Claro – disse desanimado.

-E eu posso saber que compromisso é esse? – perguntou Rony desconfiado – se for sobre aquele assunto pendente de séculos atrás, eu posso esperar.

-É aquele do departamento jurídico... – disse Hermione com descaso.

-Tá vendo como seu irmão e sua cunhada manipulam a minha vida Gina? Com esses dois por perto é impossível ter uma vida privada – disse com cara de cachorro sem dono.

-Mas isso vai ter que acabar, não? – brincou Gina.

Harry finalmente fora arrastado por Hermione para ler todo o testamento de Sirius e de seus pais, agüentara-a reclamando ao pé de seu ouvido durante oitos longos anos. Porém, numa noite, após uma exaustiva e dura jornada de trabalho, ela o fizera prometer que finalmente leria os testamentos. Estava cansado de ouvi-la falando a toda a hora, que "São seus pais e seu padrinho, Harry, você deveria ter no mínimo respeito pelo que eles lhe deixaram", mas finalmente cedera.

Não queria saber, o que mais, o padrinho havia lhe deixado. A respeito de seus pais, até que lhe batia uma certa curiosidade, mas sabendo que, quando lesse, remoeria feridas há tempos esquecidas (pelo menos que ele tentava esquecer), perdia a vontade. Não precisava de nada, tinha uma casa, a dos Black, a fortuna de seus pais, e tantos outros... soubera da casa do padrinho por meio de Dumbledore, que agora, morto, não podia simplesmente dizer-lhe o que havia nos testamentos. Agora tinha que se dirigir ao ministério, afinal uma dívida bruxa, _é_ uma dívida bruxa. E o pior de tudo, era que tivera que acordar as sete da manhã, num lindo sábado ensolarado, para ler a p dos testamentos. Ele queria era estar em casa namorando sossegado junto a Gina, afagar seus cabelos, vê-la aconchegar-se em seus braços, isso sim era bom, não o que estava fazendo agora, rumando à sessão jurídica do Ministério, a encontro de um advogado que nem mesmo se lembrava do nome... Ah, mas que tolice a sua, nem mesmo conhecia seu advogado! Bom.. pelo menos o que cuidaria daquele caso ele não conhecia, o único com quem tinha contato era Simas, porém ele se especializara na área de família, o que Harry não tinha no momento. Pelo menos não família de sangue, ou nome, pois os Weasley eram como a sua família.

Harry passava pelos corredores largos e cheios de portas com placas douradas que especificavam as partes daquele setor do Ministério.

Parou em uma porta específica. Sempre guiado por Hermione, que conhecia aquele lugar "de trás para frente, de frente para trás". Na porta de mogno estava escrito: "Sala de leitura de testamentos e arquivo testamental do Ministério da Magia Britânico", a placa era de ouro e as palavras escritas em baixo relevo. Hermione penetrou na sala com o natural ar de superioridade que carregava desde que Harry a conhecera no trem de Hogwarts, na mesma havia dois homens muito bem vestidos, estavam sentados em uma mesa, também de mogno, com quatro cadeiras. Havia um turbilhão de papéis muito organizados entre eles.

-Harry, esses são Lucas Lartingnam o advogado responsável e Mario Plata, chefe dessa seção. Eles lerão os testamentos para nós. – os homens, ao ouvirem seus nomes, fizeram um breve comprimento com a cabeça em direção a Harry. Hermione sentou-se, e apontou uma cadeira a seu lado para Harry.

-Bem senhores... e senhora – começou Lucas Lartingnam, se corrigindo momentaneamente – estamos aqui reunidos para ler as partes dos testamentos de: Lílian Evans Potter, Tiago James Potter e Sirius Black dirigidas ao senhor Harry James Potter. Começaremos pelo testamento dos pais do dirigido – declarou.

"Nós realmente relutamos em escrever esse testamento, pensávamos que não seria necessário mesmo nesses tempos de guerra. Porém quando recebemos..."

-Por favor pode passar esse início sim? – Harry pediu triste. Sentiu um profundo aperto no peito ao ouvir as "palavras" de seus pais.

-Claro senhor Potter – respondeu o homem que lia um pedaço de papel pardo. Bem...

"Deixamos para o nosso filho Harry James Potter a nossa propriedade no interior, juntamente com a casa e tudo o que há nela; tudo que houver em nosso nome em Gringotes; duas caixas com objetos pessoais e outros; além de relíquias familiares nas mãos de outros, e em exposição em lugares temáticos."

-Por que eles não disseram simplesmente "tudo que há no cofre em Gringotes", e sim "tudo que há em Gringotes"? – perguntou Harry à Hermione quando o homem terminou.

-Porque Gringotes guarda mais que dinheiro Harry, ou de esqueceu disso? – respondeu Hermione à pergunta pessoal de Harry.

-O que você acha? – retrucou Harry sarcástico.

-Tá – disse Hermione entendendo a mensagem de que não era para ela se intrometer – o senhor pode ler agora o de Black por favor?

-Claro, senhora – respondeu o segundo homem, que até agora não havia aberto a boca – pular a parte das apresentações e explicações, senhor? – perguntou o mesmo.

-Pode pular – respondeu Harry sério.

"... Eu Sirius Black deixo para meu sobrinho Harry James Potter, metade dos meus bens. Sendo eles: Minha casa, metade de minha fortuna em Gringotes, uma caixa separada com objetos pessoais destinada à ele e somente ele; além de uma carta à parte, lacrada."

Ao terminar de ler, o segundo homem entregou a Harry dois envelopes pardos, um com remetente em nome de seus pais e outro em nome de Sirius, além de três caixas lacradas.

-Vamos Harry você vai poder abrir essas caixas em casa com calma – disse Hermione solidária. Harry podia tentar não deixar transparecer, mas se sentia perdido, triste e solitário meio aos antigos objetos de seus pais e padrinho.

-Obrigado Hermione – disse Harry se voltando para a amiga com um fraco sorriso – realmente quero ficar sozinho. Pelo menos por enquanto.

-Claro Harry, deve estar sendo difícil para você – disse Hermione consoladora.

**888888888888888888888**

Harry voltou para casa nada curioso para saber o que havia nas caixas ou nos envelopes. Sentou-se sozinho no sofá da sala, deixara as caixas e o envelope ao lado da porta. Olhou-os confuso, o que Sirius poderia querer falar-lhe em uma carta a parte? Harry se aproximou das caixas ao lado da porta principal do seu apartamento, as caixas eram de papelão, tinham uma cor parda e estavam lacradas com um brasão. Nelas estava escrito o nome do dono dos objetos e seu destinatário.

Harry pegou a caixa de seu pai primeiro, tentou abri-la, mas foi inútil. Observava-a pensativo, e veio-lhe uma idéia.

-Meu nome é Harry James Potter, ordeno que abra! – disse com uma voz forte apontando a varinha para a mesma.

Nada...

Harry, nesse momento lembrou-se das cartas. Elas deviam falar como se abria a caixa. Dirigiu-se à mesa de canto ao lado da porta, nela estavam depositados dois envelopes pardos. Harry pegou o de seus pais primeiro, abriu-o. A carta era escrita com duas letras diferentes, provavelmente uma de seu pai e a outra de sua mãe. Uma era difícil de se ler, apesar de bem caprichada, era curvada e longa. A outra era redonda e bonita, lembrava muito a letra de Hermione.

(N/A: O que estiver sublinhado foi escrito por Tiago e o que estiver em negrito por Lílian)

"_Harry,_

_Caso esteja lendo essa carta, é porque Voldemort nos pegou antes que pudéssemos contar-lhe alguns pontos importantes que fazem parte da _sua_ história._

_Nas caixas, estão alguns de nossos objetos pessoais cuidadosamente separados para você, além de segredos e tesouros._

_**Nelas você encontrará entre outros objetos, livros importantes, para caso seja realmente você a enfrentar Voldemort, armas (no caso do Tiago, eu fui totalmente contra) **(EI! Não começa, isso é uma carta de testamento não uma briga pública!)**,continuando... álbuns, objetos importantes para nós, declarações, escrituras, listas de contratos, bem você vai ver... **_

_**Eu realmente espero que você tenha ficado na custódia de Petúnia, porque apesar de não parecer, ela é uma ótima pessoa, e a mais indicada para cuidar de você, custou muito para descobrir isso, mas agora que descobri, tenho total confiança nela. Há uma carta na minha caixa endereçada à ela, junto à uma pequena caixa, espero que possa entrega-los para mim.**_

_Minha vez! Um bom maroto que se preze tem que ter objetos marotos! E há,há,há,há,há (isso foi para a sua mãe, filho) através dessa minha caixa você terá acesso a alguns deles (sorriso maroto), menos de um, que infelizmente foi confiscado por Filch (olhar de cervo com fome, Maria cadê minha comida, mulher!), mas há uma cópia do original nesta caixa, com algumas modificações e... aperfeiçoamentos. Quero ver você ler o diário da Lílian, deve estar cheio de anotações sobre as matérias **(nada disso, tem a nossa história!) **Se é isso, então, divirta-se, se bem que, pra mim, não foi nada engraçado!_

_Mas, resumindo toda a baboseira que, se eu deixar, sua mãe vai escrever: tudo o que há dentro da caixa é para que você se lembre de nós o máximo possível!_

_**De seus queridos e amados pais,**_

_**Lílian e **Tiago Potter._

_Obs.: Para abrir a caixa do único maroto _adulto_ dessa família, é só dizer: "prometo não fazer nada de bom" e para tranca-la, dizer "Malfeito feito"_

_**Obs.: Para abrir a caixa da mamãe é só dizer o nome dos "Dragões Primários", e para tranca-la o nome do mais famoso proprietário de uma capa de invisibilidade. Boa pesquisa!**_

_Sua mãe não sabe disso!_

_O nome do proprietário da capa de invisibilidade é euzinho aqui, mas se ela se adaptar a regra, é o "João Matador de Gigantes". Sobre os Dragões eu não posso ser de muita ajuda, você vai ter que procurar em Gringotes, no cofre da Família Potter... Ela tá vindo..."_

Harry sentiu uma pontada de saudade no peito quando leu a carta. Divertiu-se da vitalidade dos pais, a alegria, e com a "ajuda", muito bem vinda, do pai.

-Obrigado pai – disse Harry com lágrimas nos olhos, e um tímido sorriso nos lábios – mas acho que vou recorrer a Hermione. Mas, por enquanto, vou ver a sua – disse olhando para a carta a sua frente ao pegar a caixa do pai – "Prometo não fazer nada de bom!"

A caixa destrancou com um "clic" abafado. Harry abriu-a triste, dentro, havia os mais diversos artigos, desde papéis a armas: Dois grandes álbuns de fotografias; uma pequena e rústica caixinha de madeira, que Harry nem se deu ao trabalho de abrir; alguns livros de todas as formas e tamanhos; um espelho trabalhado; pergaminhos velhos e muito amarelados; uma varinha...

Harry espantou-se ao ver uma varinha na caixa. A de seu pai havia sido velada junto ao corpo do mesmo. Mas esses não eram os únicos objetos que encontrou. Ainda havia uma grande e poderosa espada, enrolada em um manto de cetim negro; uma caixa com poções, entre elas a poção do "morto vivo" e outras; uma caixa com várias bolinhas de cristal do tamanho de bolas de golf, protegiam líquidos ou simplesmente fumaça de muitas cores e exalavam muita energia; alguns talismãs e amuletos em outra caixa, uma pequena cártula com duas plantas e outra carta.

-Outra carta? – perguntou-se Harry.

"_Caro Filhão,_

_Ah, como é bom escrever sem sua mãe lendo tudo ao pé do meu ouvido! Sabe, ela tem medo que eu escreva exatamente o que vou escrever agora: bobagens! Ela acha que podem ser más influências, coisas que eu fiz durante a escola, e outros... Mas, voltando... Como você pode observar (nossa, to falando como a sua mãe, isso ta afetando o meu cérebro maroto, bem que o Sirius me avisou...) são duas cartas, deixa a branca de lado, era só para despistar a sua mãe, mas vamos ao objetivo dessa carta... Dentre os objetos da caixa, você viu uma pequena caixa, que é impossível de ser aberta, ela só abrirá normalmente após seus vinte anos. Pois nessa idade você já terá maturidade suficiente para saber o que há dentro do cofre nº 2 de Gringotes. Pelo menos eu espero que tenha, porque o que há nessa caixinha é a chave do cofre, que está em nome de Phil Martin Potter, seu avô, pelo menos estava na última vez que eu o vi abrir esse cofre, pode ser que ele esteja em seu nome agora, não sei._

_Mas, o que tem nele é uma coisa muito séria e perigosa, bem muitas coisas para ser sincero, são objetos, livros, escrituras, e outras coisas que nem eu sei. Por isso tenha cuidado. Lá existem coisas que nenhum bruxo deve saber de sua existência. Não, estou exagerando, porque meu pai me contou quando eu tinha só 15 anos, então você pode contar, mas para o mínimo de pessoas possível, apenas as de máxima confiança, e, jamais, jamais conte ao ministro sobre o que tem lá dentro, mesmo que seja seu amigo, ele pode tentar tirar alguns objetos de você, e se esses objetos caírem em mãos erradas, nem quero pensar no que pode acontecer._

_Tudo de bom de seu querido pai,_

_Tiago James Potter"_

-Mas o que será que tem nesse cofre? – pensou alto.

Harry, antes sentado em uma poltrona na sala, estava, agora, de pé, indo rumo ao seu quarto, pensando em como contatar Rony e Hermione.

Vestiu-se com um sobretudo e se dirigiu à lareira. Decidira que falaria com Rony e Mione pela mesma. Pegou um pouco de pó-de-flu em um jarro em cima da lareira, jogou-o e enfiou o rosto em meio às chamas.

-RONY! HERMIONE! – Harry gritava tentando chamar a atenção dos dois caso estivessem em casa – HERMIOOOONE! – Gritou novamente quando ela apareceu no alto da escada.

-Harry? – perguntou confusa – esperava vê-lo apenas amanhã. Pensei que queria ficar sozinho.

-Eu estou com um problema Mione – disse objetivo.

-Que tipo de problema Harry? – ela já estava preocupada.

-Você verá. Vá chamar o Rony, por favor, eu quero que vocês me acompanhem e que você me responda uma coisa, se você não souber as coisas vão ficar complicadas – disse Harry fitando-a.

-Estou indo – disse enquanto subia novamente as escadas que lavavam aos quartos da casa.

Hermione voltou vinte minutos depois com um Rony ainda meio sonolento e totalmente vestido.

-Vocês podem vir para cá agora – disse Harry direto – podem aparatar.

No segundo seguinte Rony e Hermione estavam na sala de Harry.

-O que aconteceu Harry – nesse momento Hermione percebeu que uma das caixas estava aberta – é alguma coisa a ver com... as caixas? – perguntou receosa.

-É – respondeu – Primeiro, para abrir as caixas dos meus pais eu preciso de uma senha, meu pai deixou as senhas dele na carta, já a minha mãe queria que pesquisasse para arranjar as senhas...

-Harry, todas as caixas precisam de senhas – começou Hermione – Mas receio que esse não seja o motivo de ter nos chamado – continuou receosa do que estaria por vir.

-Foi por isso também. Precisaria de uma para abri-la e outra para trancá-la. Para trancar queria que eu descobrisse o nome do mais famoso usuário de uma capa de invisibilidade... Meu pai respondeu essa – comentou rapidamente ao ver Hermione se preparando para responder – ele disse que se não fosse ele, era "João o Matador de Gigantes". Mas disse que não sabia a senha para abri-la. Ela queria que eu soubesse o nome dos "Dragões Primários"; agora me digam, como é que eu vou descobrir isso? Foi ai que pensei em você Mione.

-"Dragões Primários"? – espantou-se Hermione – Harry tem certeza que era isso mesmo, não era o poder desses dragões?

-Não. Quer ver? – Harry se dirigiu para a mesa a sua frente e pegou a carta de seus pais – olha – disse apontando para as observações.

-Estranho – disse ela ao ler as observações.

-O que é estranho Hermione? – perguntou Rony que se mantivera calado até aquele momento.

-Em nenhum dos livros que li havia o nome deles, apenas "Dragão de ou _do_ Gelo, Dragão de ou _do_ Fogo, Dragão de ou _da_ água, Dragão de ou _da_ Terra, Dragão de ou _do_ Ar, Dragão de ou _do_ Magma", entre outros. – completou Hermione.

-Entre outros? – questionou Harry – existem quantos exatamente?

-Não se sabe quantos existem, até mesmo por que eles podem ter dois poderes. Mas o que realmente importa é que esses Dragões vivem muito pouco, pois para manterem ou até mesmo _ganharem_ esses poderes, como é o caso do "Dragão das trevas"...

-Dragão das Trevas? – perguntou Rony.

-É. Bem, como eu dizia – continuou ela, claramente chateada por ter sido interrompida durante a sua narração – Para esses dragões manterem seus poderes, precisam de um hospedeiro, não há registros de que eles escolheram trouxas, porque pode ser muito perigoso, pois se seu hospedeiro morrer, o dragão também morre. Mas, ainda assim, alguns deles escolhem hospedeiros humanos bruxos, mas isso é extremamente raro. O último registro de um Bruxo Primário foram os fundadores de Hogwarts. Mas, mesmo assim, muitos nem sabem que são bruxos primários, pois são necessários: muito poder do próprio bruxo e forte influência e interesse do Dragão, que nem sempre quer dividir seus poderes com um reles mortal. Geralmente há apenas um Dragão para cada elemento natural, mas em ocasiões ainda mais raras, dois ou até mesmo três elementos se juntam em um único ser, mas eles quase nunca sobrevivem, nem mesmo chegam a nascer, na maioria das vezes, os que nascem tem sua energia vital sugada pelo infinito mais ou menos aos 13 anos, eles são chamados de Bruxos Secundários e Terciários – finalizou Hermione.

-Hermione, você disse "dividir o poder"? Como assim dividir? –perguntou Rony.

-É que esses Dragões tem que dar parte do seu poder para seu hospedeiro, então esses hospedeiros também têm poder sobre os elementos, por exemplo, um primário da água, pode retirar toda a água do lago de Hogwarts e evapora-la, deixando os animais do lago ao relento – explicou prática.

-Caraca – exclamou Rony.

-É, "Caraca" – concordou Harry – Hermione, porque você disse que o Dragão escolhe seu hospedeiro? – perguntou Harry.

-Não existem muitas informações sobre esse assunto, Harry. Tanto que dizem que esses dragões não passam de lendas, e os bruxos chamados de "primários" eram apenas mais poderosos que os bruxos comuns – completou Hermione – mas, Harry, você ainda não nos disse qual era o outro objetivo por ter nos chamado aqui – questionou Hermione.

-É que parece que meu pai tem um "tesouro cultural" em um cofre em Gringotes – disse Harry.

-Cultural? Como assim cult...? – começou Rony sem entender. Mas, ao compreender, olhou de relance para Hermione, vendo que seus olhos brilhavam com a afirmação de Harry, confirmou suas dúvidas restantes.

-É, sei que a Hermione vai gostar – disse Harry – por isso também que preciso de vocês. Mas, primeiro, temos que ver essas escrituras, e só temos até amanhã... – disse Harry.

-Droga – exclamou Hermione.

-Se bem que em alguns desses locais, possa haver casas e nessas casas, relíquias... BIBLIOTECAS... Além de descobrirmos quais são as relíquias de família em exposição – completou Harry.

-Tudo bem, vamos ver essas escrituras, quanto mais rápido for isso, mais rápido terminaremos e mais rápido iremos à Gringotes – disse Hermione – Harry onde estão as escrituras? – perguntou.

-Ah! Deixe-me ver... – disse ele mexendo na caixa do pai – bom não sei o que é escritura e o que não é, portanto teremos que separar os pergaminhos primeiro.

Harry, Ron e Hermione começaram o árduo trabalho de separar os papéis, para, só depois, verem os locais. Eram por volta de vinte escrituras de terrenos; muitos contratos com pessoas, que Harry nem imaginava que seria, alguns deles datados de um mês antes da morte de seus pais; plantas baixas e mapas das casas que haviam nesses terrenos, Hermione soltou um gritinho de satisfação ao perceber que na maioria delas havia uma biblioteca; algumas cartas endereçadas à Tiago; pergaminhos em branco e inventários dos objetos das casas.

Após separados os pergaminhos, poram-se a ler a localização dos terrenos. Foi quando Rony soltou uma exclamação surpresa.

-Caraca, Harry! Olha só onde esse terreno fica – começou se aproximando de Harry – do lado da Toca! Eu sei onde é. Lembro que Fred e Jorge especulavam, quer dizer, ainda especulam, sobre o dono daquelas terras. E é você! Caraca.

-Bom, então vamos começar por esse lugar, já que pelo menos esse, sabemos onde fica. Vamos para a Toca de lá partimos para o terreno – completou Harry.

-Gina não está na Toca – comentou Hermione com casualidade.

-O que você está querendo insinuar, Hermione? – perguntou Harry com repreensão no olhar.

-Vocês estão falando sobre o quê? – perguntou Rony desconfiado.

-Ah, meu Merlim, vocês... Vocês, não..? – Riu Hermione confusa.

-Entendeu agora sabichona? – Perguntou Harry sarcástico.

-Hei Harry! Ainda sou seu chefe, ta! Olha como fala com a minha sabe-tudo! – repreendeu Rony

-Hei! – Resmungou Hermione entre os braços de Rony.

-Mas voltando ao assunto, sobre o que mesm... – começou Rony

-Nada Rony, nada – disse Harry – vamos logo.

Dizendo isso, juntaram os papéis restantes e aparataram em frente ao portão da Toca. Passaram direto.

Era um terreno bem cuidado, com uma bela casa de madeira em meio à propriedade. Era cercada por um lindo canteiro de flores, um pomar do lado direito e uma estufa junto à casa do lado esquerdo.

Foram se aproximando da casa, notaram que um velho senhor dormia tranqüilamente em meio às flores. Harry se aproximou do homem para chamá-lo, quando ele levanta em um salto.

-Cobras! Cobras! Cobras para todos os lados – gritou, sem perceber a presença de Harry. Ele era um homem robusto, de cabelos muito brancos e olhos negros, tinha a pele morena pelo sol e usava uma roupa larga e velha. Porém quando a percebeu, deu outro grito – Ah! Maria! Temos intrusos de novo, Mari... – mas parou quando olhou novamente para Harry com a varinha levantada – "Santa madre de Dios" – ele tinha um leve sotaque espanhol – Senhor Potter, o senhor tomou uma Poção de rejuvenescimento? Parece que tem a idade de... Mas, não estou tendo alucinações, não pode ser, Maria! Mulher venha cá me traga aquele remédio, estou tendo alucinações de novo. MARIA! Venha cá mulher!

-Senhor, eu... – começou Harry tentando explicar para o homem que não era seu pai.

-Já vou homem! Custa esperar. Estava terminando seu almo... – era uma mulher parecida com a senhora Weasley: cabelo igualmente branco ao do marido, olhos castanhos, e uma aparência risonha completavam o arranjo de um rosto que parecia muito gasto pelo tempo, mas que esbanjava sabedoria. Usava um vestido florido, coberto por um avental que um dia já fora branco. Ela vinha se aproximando do local, e ao perceber a presença de Harry estacou – Santo Dios, Tiago? Não pode ser.. meu Deus é Harry, homem. O menino Potter! – ela vinha se aproximando de Harry e deu-lhe um abraço forte, digno da senhora Weasley, quando notou Rony disse: – Há, há. Quem diria, um Weasley! E pensar que sua mãe e éramos grandes amigas. Como ela está garoto? – perguntou a mulher se virando para Rony.

-Bem – respondeu simplesmente.

-Ora! Mas que educação a minha! Venham, entrem, estou preparando um almoço delicioso – disse voltando-se novamente para o velho, que já estava de pé, se dirigindo para a casa.

Entraram por uma porta lateral que dava aceso à cozinha, que exalava um cheiro delicioso. Era tudo muito bonito, limpo e preservado, provavelmente cuidaram daquele lugar a vida toda.

-Desculpem por não poderem entrara pela frente, é que estava sem a chave – disse o velho senhor com um sorriso no rosto – Faz tanto tempo que não recebemos visitas. Mais de vinte anos!

-Não se preocupe, sequer pensamos sobre isso – disse Harry.

Harry, Rony e Hermione passaram por uma cozinha com paredes de mármore rosa com acabamento em mogno lustroso. Havia um grande e rústico fogão a lenha no canto esquerdo do cômodo abaixo de uma janela de madeira, onde uma panela borbulhava, exalando um delicioso cheiro de galinha ensopada. Dividindo a cozinha em dois ambientes havia um par de colunas, juntas por uma bancada de mármore rosa e um pequeno armário de madeira abaixo da bancada. Tudo era estranhamente muito lustroso, limpo e bonito. Entraram em uma pequena sala de jantar, ela era composta por uma longa mesa talhada em madeira; um longo tapete que seguia o contorno da mesa; muitos candelabros dourados que combinavam com a cor da sala, um rosa pastel claro; haviam vários quadros, dispostos na parede, acima de cada cadeira, Harry foi andando por cada um deles e observando os detalhes de cada um. Parou ao ver o retrato de um velho rabugento e caolho que o fitava desconfiadamente, ele parecia muito presunçoso.

-Sua mãe também não gostava muito dele – Harry, no susto, se virou a retirou a varinha do bolso, mas nem chegou a aponta-la para a senhora ao seu lado.

-A senhora não devia surpreender um auror, foi por pouco que não a estuporei – disse ainda arfando.

-Ora, não parei de fazer isso com o seu pai, mesmo depois de ele ter me estuporado de verdade, porque pararia com você, arre – disse com um sorriso maroto.

-Maria, você não deveria mostrar _aquilo_ para o garoto? – repreendeu o homem.

-Claro Lauro, às ordens – respondeu com um enorme sorriso estampado no rosto – Vamos garotos, temos que ir ao segundo andar, temos um presentinho para você Harry – disse abrindo a porta e se dirigindo ao Hall – e você, homem, não fique aí parado, vá buscar Mariana no Beco Diagonal, ela não vai agüentar trazer tudo que pedi para ela comprar e mais os materiais dos estudos. VAI! TA ESPERANDO O QUE, HOMEM? – disse indignada com as mãos na cintura.

-Igualzinha a mamãe – Rony comentou baixinho.

-Bem queridos, é melhor irmos logo, não? – disse antes de se virar para subir as escadas. Elas eram de um mármore marfim, com corrimão de madeira da mesma cor, muito luxuoso.

-Caraca cara, isso que é luxo! – exclamou Rony baixinho ao pé do ouvido do amigo – acho que nem a casa de verão dos Malfoy vai nessa.

-Não consigo imaginar meus pais nesse lugar – pensou alto.

-Nem deve pensar – disse Maria como se estivesse respondendo a uma pergunta – eles não vinha muito aqui, preferiam a casa em Hertfordshire (N/A: é a cidade onde o Rupert mora!), essa casa é mais como herança de família, uma verdadeira relíquia isso sim. Se bem que ele vinha para cá regularmente, ele e Sirius sumiam, ninguém sabia onde eles se enfiavam. Ah, pobre Sirius, só Mio Dios sabe o que ele sofreu em Azkaban – completou em tom de lástima.

-Sirius? – perguntou Harry surpreso – o que você sabe sobre o... o Sirius?

-Há, como não saberíamos alguma coisa sobre aquele moleque! Veio para cá com 15 anos, não? Ai, ai, minha memória não anda muito boa (N/A: nem a minha... Que desventura sofro!) – disse brincalhona. Porém seu rosto se tornou um pouco sombrio antes que continuasse – Que terrível fim para alguém tão jovem, e o pior é que foi para aquele lugar horrendo injustamente. Por isso que eu odeio a... bem esqueça! Vamos subir? – disse colocando outro sorriso no rosto, mas foi interrompida por outra pergunta frustrada de Harry.

-Mas se a senhora sabia que ele era inocente, porque não levou isso à justiça? – perguntou enfático.

-Harry você tem que entender: não eram tempos fáceis em que se podia ir ao setor jurídico do ministério e pedir uma audiência com a corte – disse calma, porém triste – e mesmo que fossem, nenhum juiz, em sã consciência daria crédito ao que eu e Lauro tínhamos a dizer – concluiu.

-Porque? – perguntou frustrado.

-Coisa ruim, nem queira saber – respondeu tristonha – mas agora vamos mandar essa tristeza para longe e falar de coisas mais alegres, como a coisinha que eu tenho para te entregar! – disse sorrindo.

-Mas, o que é? – perguntou curioso.

-Ora, se é um surpresa! – disse brincalhona

OOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIII, galera, desculpem pelo atraso, estava sem internet! Espero que gostem do novo capítulo, e a propósito, eu reescrevi o terceiro capítulo, só algumas partes, não é grande coisa, mas quem quiser ler, fique à vontade, mas eu adoraria quer lessem. E por favor comentem! COMENTEM! PLIS!


	4. Beline

Gente... Olha desculpa mesmo pela demora, mas é que foi uma confusão esse meu inicio de ano, no mês passado fiquei uma semana sem computador e o resto sem internet, ela voltou ontem; no mês retrasado nem cheguei perto do computador, aconteceu umas coisas não muito boas e eu nõ estava conseguindo escrever, eu so fiz um pouquinho(escrevi ele em tres dias, parte dele, só tinha algumas pags antes, então naum ta as melhores malravilhas), mas esse pouquinho é só pra naum deixar v6 nu vácuo, nesse capítulo ia aparecer o Malfoy ea Lílian, mas eu parei ele pela metade para arualizar logo, bjuns pa v6 e bom apetite!

* * *

Capitulo 1

_**Beline**_

Harry olhava para a mulher a sua frente pensativo, enquanto esta guiava-os agilmente escadas acima. Naquele lugar sentia-se leve, era como estar em uma verdadeira casa, casa essa que continha um cheiro adocicado e cítrico de perfume feminino. Ela guiou-os por um corredor ladeado por vários quadros, alguns os observavam risonhos, já outros cumprimentavam Maria enquanto passava.

Ela levou-os até um quarto muito bonito.

As paredes tinham um tom azulado muito delicado, cheio de pequenos dragões que voavam alegremente pelas paredes do cômodo. No lado esquerdo do quarto, na parede da porta, encontrava-se um amplo móvel branco com detalhes coloridos em azul e amarelo nas maçanetas, na moldura das pequenas portas, e no acabamento no final da madeira que recobria a parte de cima da mobília.Um pequeno armário, no mesmo modelo da cômoda, estava na parede à direita, encostando levemente na cômoda. Na parede oposta, havia uma janela branca com cortinas azuis, num tom um pouco mais escuro do que as paredes do quarto. Em baixo da janela, um pequeno berço branco com cortinas da mesma cor que as da de cima. O berço tinha um cobertor azul claro, da mesma cor que o quarto a sua frente, mas para mostrar os verdadeiros grifinórios que seus pais eram, e que ele mesmo era, havia um quadro de um leão descansando em baixo de uma das poucas árvores que se encontravam na savana.

Era um quarto de criança. Provavelmente de um garoto.

—Então Harry, o que achou? – Perguntou Maria – Fomos eu e sua mãe que decoramos seu quarto.

—Esse qua-quarto, era meu? – Perguntou enquanto entrava no aposento, sendo seguido por olhares curiosos dos pequenos dragões nas paredes.

—Claro! – Respondeu Maria convicta – Havia sido o quarto do seu pai quando criança, mas quando Lílian descobriu que estava grávida pela primeira vez, esse quarto estava um lixo! Todo puído, paredes descascadas, móveis estragados, nossa! Reforma-lo deu trabalho, muito trabalho mesmo! Pena que você só o usou nos seus três primeiros meses, ficou lindo não acha?

—Ãhn, a senhora... – começou Hermione.

—Manhê! Cheguei! – gritou uma voz feminina no andar inferior – Vem cá me ajudar a levar as coisas aí para cima!.

—Ah! Minha filha chegou, venham, eu quero apresenta-la para vocês – disse Maria saindo do quarto – Estou indo querida! – gritou em resposta a voz.

—Vamos Harry – chamou Hermione enxotando-os para fora do quarto.

Desceram as escadas voltando à cozinha, onde encontraram Lauro entrando com duas enormes caixas de papelão. Ele entrou e depositou-as sobre a bancada de mármore rosa. Cumprimentou os garotos silenciosamente antes de sair novamente pela porta lateral. De onde, pouco depois outra pessoa entrou carregando desajeitadamente outra caixa, ela andava devagar com a caixa cobrindo seu rosto sem equilíbrio algum. Era incrível a caixa ainda estar segura em cima de seus braços. Numa maior falta de equilíbrio, a caixa se inclinou para frente, junto à pessoa que a segurava. Ela foi andando para frente tentando manter a caixa em suas mãos. Harry correu na direção da moça, impedindo a queda.

– Obrigada – disse a moça por trás da caixa

– Tem certeza que não quer que eu coloque a caixa na bancada? – perguntou gentil

– Não é necessário – respondeu ela enquanto se encaminhava para a bancada, quando ela virou para o grupo finalmente puderam ver seu rosto. Era bonita. Cabelos negros, olhos castanhos e a pele morena davam-lhe uma harmonia maravilhosa – Acabei esquecendo de me apresentar, Beline, muito prazer – disse lhe estendendo uma mão.

– Ah! Claro – exclamou Harry batendo em sua própria testa – Harry Potter, o prazer é todo meu, estes são Rony Weasley, e Hermione Weasley – Disse apontando para Rony e Hermione.

– Muito prazer – disse cumprimentando-os – Então você é o famoso Harry Potter, o Menino que sobreviveu seis vezes e que derrotou "O Grande Lorde Das Trevas" – disse risonha.

– digamos que não gosto muito de rótulos... – Disse Harry, mas antes que terminasse a frase um barulho vindo de dentro da caixa sobressaltou-os, ou pelo menos à Harry, Rony e Hermione.

– O que é que tem aí dentro? – perguntou Hermione com a mão no coração.

– Não se preocupe, eles fazem barulho mesmo – respondeu ela calmamente, sem se virar para a caixa. Enquanto isso, Lauro trazia a última caixa.

– Beline, essa é a última caixa – avisou o velho homem.

– 'Brigada pai – respondeu ela alegremente – querem ver o que tem dentro da caixa?

– Se quiser nos mostrar, nenhuma objeção – disse Rony espiando a caixa com o canto do olho.

– Claro que você não tem nenhuma objeção, Ronald! – retrucou Hermione – você está morrendo de curiosidade para saber o que tem lá dentro.

– E você não, né senhorita perfeição – rebateu Rony.

– É como minha avó dizia, em briga de marido e mulher, ninguém mete a colher – cochichou Beline para Harry – você pode me ajudar a levar essas duas caixas – disse apontando para elas – para o laboratório?

– Vamos? – perguntou Harry a Rony e Mione.

– Claro – responderam assustados em uníssono.

Rony e Harry pegaram as caixas e seguiram Beline até o exterior da parte de trás da casa, onde havia um pequeno cômodo de alvenaria.

O jardim naquela parte da casa era magnífico, um grande bosque se apossava de grande parte do lado esquerdo, parando apenas ao encontro do pequeno lago em uma forma aproximada a um 'U' de cabeça para baixo, seu lado direito terminando apenas no limite do jardim com mais árvores. No meio do lago, havia uma árvore gigantesca, que parecia abraçar o gramado abaixo, aos pés dela, uma pequena mesa e duas cadeiras de metal descansavam solitárias protegidas pela sombra da árvore. Muitas flores cercavam o pequeno lago, mas em sua grande maioria, lírios magníficos. A casinha de alvenaria ficava um pouco escondida pelas árvores no canto esquerdo.

Beline apenas continuou andando em direção à casa abrindo a porta e dando passagem aos garotos que andavam ainda olhando para a árvore monstruosa (Hermione estava ao seu lado)

– Aloouu! Dá pra vocês andarem mais depressa? Hein! – perguntou Beline divertida.

– Desculpe – exclamaram Harry e Rony em uníssono, correndo ao encontro da moça.

Ela entrou antes deles num pequeno Hall, que mal cabia duas pessoas, procurando uma chave num molho imenso, que mal lhe era possível olhar todas de uma vez, mesmo que se deixado num móvel plano.

A moça procurava incansavelmente dentre as chaves a correta. Harry e Rony já começavam a sentir o peso das caixas em seus braços, quando Hermione sugeriu a Beline:

– Eu posso abrir com magia se quiser – disse sugestiva. Imediatamente Beline empalideceu, e disse rápido voltada para Hermione mais branca que uma folha de papel.

– Não! – exclamou alto. Parecendo voltar ao normal, completou – nada de magia, pelo menos nessa parte da casa, não, e o melhor seria se pudessem deixar as varinhas aqui, mas acho que três Aurores não vão se sentir bem sem suas varinhas, ainda mais depois dessa fuga em massa de Azkaban – disse mais calma.

– Mas qual o problema da magia no cômodo? – perguntou Hermione curiosa.

– digamos que sistema de defesa – disse simplesmente ainda mexendo no molho de chaves.

– Sistema de def...? – começou Rony por trás da caixa

– Achei! – exclamou feliz girando a chave na fechadura.

Após a porta havia uma longa escada de concreto e paredes de pedra. No final havia outra porta, uma de mogno com detalhes feitos à mão, desenhos de flores e espinhos. Beline se virou para a parede do lado esquerdo, encostando em uma pedra com dois quadrados inversos circundados por um circulo escrito a giz.

Ela empurrou seu braço direito de encontro a pedra, e ele penetrou vagarosamente, até que seu braço estivesse totalmente dentro da pedra maciça. Ela parecia estar tateando o interior da parede em busca de algo, até que foi retirando novamente o braço da parede, braço esse que segurava uma chave feita de mármore. Ela encaixou á chave no meio da porta com a mão direita, marcando rapidamente com a outra, um símbolo que não conseguiram identificar. Retirou a chave da porta e recolocou-a na parede.Empurrando-a logo depois.

Ao abrir a porta, para o espanto dos jovens o cômodo que se projetava à frente deles era uma imensa biblioteca de dois andares, as prateleiras eram feitas basicamente de madeira, entupidas de livros dos mais diversos tamanhos, encapados em sua grande maioria com couro vermelho e marrom. O chão era de mogno talhado e lustroso. Havia duas escrivaninhas de Cedro próximas às escadas em caracol que davam acesso ao segundo andar por uma "ponte" entre os dois lados do cômodo, Na parede oposta, não havia um livro sequer, ela era totalmente ocupada por uma imensa janela abobadada que dava visão para um magnífico cenário de montanhas longíguas e frias.

Beline ignorou todo o cenário a sua volta e se dirigiu para o tapete que recobria a maior parte do chão. Enrolou a parte da frente do tapete oriental avermelhado revelando um alçapão.

Ela puxou o alçapão, e... Mais escadas.

Dessa vez, não havia porta, havia apenas tochas por todo o percurso. Beline calçou luvas brancas e as encostou na parede a sua frente, e esta desmaterializou-se (N/A: adoro fazer isso, já perceberam? (isso pra que está lendo Rainha do Inferno, Rei do Paraíso)) comportando-se como água, água de pedra.

O cômodo não tinha nada de exuberante, a não ser por um monte de instrumentos malucos, mais livros, vidros cheios de conteúdos exóticos e alguns animais que não puderam observar.

– Vocês podem deixar as caixas no chão – disse Beline entusiasmada – Estou esperando isso há meses!

– Beline que lugar é esse – perguntou Rony meio tonto com tudo que havia visto.

– Meu laboratório – respondeu enquanto tirava o lacre da primeira caixa.

– Porque mostrou tudo isso para a gente? Nós poderíamos contar para qualquer pessoa, para o ministério talvez. Harry é Chefe do departamento dos Aurores, não tem medo? – perguntou Hermione

– Não – respondeu ela simplesmente retirando algo da caixa – vejam, não é fofo? – disse manhosa, mostrando-lhes um pequeno potro branquíssimo com asas minúsculas de um azul claríssimo – vocês não vão conseguir falar disso para ninguém depois que saírem daqui, nem mesmo para mim, presentinho da minha terra natal.

– Magia? – perguntou Harry, que se mantera calado até aquele momento.

– Algo parecido – respondeu ainda olhando para o cavalo alado.

– então era isso que te fez cair? – perguntou Rony – Eles estão ameaçados de extinção não se pode comercializa-los.

– Eles são da minha terra natal, lá tem deles de sobra – respondeu alegremente – mas não foi essa coisa linda não, foi o Fergus, o que está na outra caixa.

– Beline – chamou Harry – Isso é o que eu estou pensando que é? – perguntou Harry apontando para um recipiente de vidro tampada que continha diversas pedras lilases, para ele, bem familiares – Isso são pedras filosofais? – perguntou assustado atraindo a atenção de seus amigos e de Beline.

oOoOoOoO Nick Evans OoOoOoOo

– Lauro! Per Dios! Que esto Hombre? – perguntou Maria ao marido – Me ajude a encontra a surpresa do Menino Potter!

– Está certo mulher – respondeu a contra-gosto – Você não o tinha guardado debaixo da cama?

– Mas não está mais lá Santo Dios! – disse nervosa – Você foi mexer nele outro dia, Homem, onde foi que você colocou aquela "jossa".

Lauro se levantou do sofá em que estava deitado e foi até a mulher, lhe abraçou por trás e disse com carinho:

– Está em baixo da cama dos pais do menino Potter – respondeu dando um beijo estalado na mulher antes de voltar para o sofá.

– Homens! – exclamou ela antes de voltar a subir as escadas se dirigindo para o quarto principal.

oOoOoOoO Nick Evans OoOoOoOo

– Isso são Pedras Filosofais – perguntou ele perturbado.

– O quê? – perguntou estupefata se aproximando – pedras filosofais? – disse desdenhosa – Claro que não!

– Olha eu já vi uma dessas, e não tente me enganar – retrucou ele nervoso.

Beline se aproximou dele segurando o pote e pegando uma das pedras que haviam nele.

– Isso é uma "Opala Alquímica", e o que você viu quando tinha 11 anos também era uma delas, uma opala que EU fiz e aquele charlatão do Flamel roubou – disse nervosa se enojando por dizer o último nome – Claro que não está muito longe de uma pedra filosofal, mas ela tem uma coloração diferente – explicou sorrindo.

– Você está querendo me dizer que aquilo não era uma pedra filosofal? – perguntou abismado – mas então como Flamel pode ter vivido tantos anos?

– Deixa eu te explicar a diferença entre um e outro – começou ela – podem sentar, isso vai demorar um pouco – avisou antes de se sentar um uma cadeira próxima.

"A Opala Alquímica tem essa coloração porque é feita com as águas do rio Fláme, um rio que corta a minha terra natal, ele tem essa mesma coloração lilás. Isso por um motivo muito extenso, que ia ser muito difícil de explicar. A pedra é feita através de uma transformação alquímica entre a água e uma planta que existe apenas em uma das regiões mais inacessíveis que se conhece. Ela pode de aumentar um pouco o poder de um alquimista, e dar uma vida um pouco mais prolongada.

Já a Pedra filosofal tem uma cor vermelho sangue, isso se realmente transformada em pedra. Pois ela pode se manifestar e um "corpo" digamos assim, um que não seja de carne e osso. Mas qualquer pessoa que tentar fazer essa pedra tem um único destino: A morte."

– Morte? – perguntou Hermione abismada.

– digamos que a alquimia é uma ciência muito problemática se comparada à magia – disse calmamente.

"Para a pedra filosofal ser produzida são necessárias milhares de almas, sangue e carne. Em uma certa religião é pregado que o correto é usar uma cidade inteira ou um povo. É por isso que só há um único registro de tentativa. Na alquimia há uma única regra: 'A Troca Equivalente', e um único tabu: Não é possível a transmutação humana. Isso porque depois de passar pelo portão uma alma não pode voltar, além de estar de tratando de um ser vivo, e o mais importante, ninguém nunca sobreviveu a uma transmutação dessas... Não, minto. Só uma consegui, depois de tentar transmutar o corpo de uma pessoa que já estava morta e transmutar a alma de outra para uma armadura. Um verdadeiro prodígio, fez isso com apenas 12 anos, algo que ninguém nunca conseguira.

Mas o mais importante da pedra e que faz com que todos corram atrás dela, é que ela realmente traz a vida eterna e acaba com a troca equivalente, tornando possível a transmutação humana. Uma coisa magnífica."

– Magnífica? – explodiu Hermione – trocar milhares de vidas inocentes por um capricho ridículo?

– Você tem que entender Hermione, que penas pessoas desesperadas tentam fazer isso, milhares já tentaram fazer uma transmutação humana e as que sobreviveram perderam boa parte do corpo – explicou Beline pacientemente – simplesmente pela "troca equivalente", é uma coisa complicada de se julgar, há casos e casos, imagine uma mãe que perdeu seu primeiro filho durante o parte depois de milhares de tentativas fracassadas, não podendo mais ter filhos por causa desse parto, uma alquimista, sabendo que há uma chance, mesmo muito remota, de reviver essa criança, ela tenta, mas paga um preço muito maior, não é a alma do seu filho que volta mas sim a de uma outra criança que deveria estar para nascer, e não há mais o corpo do seu filho, mas sim uma criatura indescritível. E, perdendo ainda a maior parte de seus órgãos internos, mantendo apenas os mais vitais. Essa mulher tentou, não conseguiu, e morreu logo depois. Você não acha que o marido dessa mesma mulher, se alquimista, pode ir atrás da pedra? Isso Hermione, é uma coisa que está acima de nossa capacidade de julgamento.

– I-isso a–aconteceu realmente – perguntou Hermione engasgada com a história.

– de tirar o fôlego né? – perguntou a moça em resposta – mais ou menos, mas não vamos falar disso agora vamos?

– Eu acho melhor não – disse Rony a Beline – a Hermione pode não ficar muito bem, já não resistiu muito bem a essa, imagine a outras.

– Harry, então como está a menina Weasley? – Quando a conheci eu tinha 4 anos e ela apenas 1, e acho que os dois não estão em estado de responder – disse sorridente.

Harry ficou escarlate imediatamente, olhava para o chão insistentemente, gaguejando muito na hora de responder.

– E... Eu... Você não vai mostrar o que tem dentro da outra caixa? – perguntou desviando do assunto.

– Ah! É claro, coitadinho do meu bichinho – resmungou voltando toda a sua atenção para a caixa – já deve estar entediado.

Ela foi tirando o lacre da caixa apressada, mas paralisando ao abri-la. A caixa estava vazia! Nada além de um pouco de palha, água, e carne razoavelmente fresca.

– Ora! Não está aqui! – disse Beline pouco surpresa mas um pouco chateada – poxa, tinha esperança de poder examina-lo melhor, mas vejo que ele já cruzou.

– Examinar o que Beline? – Perguntou Harry – Por acaso não seria outro espécime ameaçado, seria? – começou ele causador – Já teremos que pegar o alado.

– Mas vocês não podem – disse sorridente, sendo interrompida por Hermione.

– Nem que você tenha um mandado especial assinado pelo próprio ministro não podemos deixar, e vindo de outro país isso só piora a situação – disse ela triste – Cavalos alados são extremamente raros na Inglaterra, tanto que até foi proibido o uso de suas penas para a fabricação de varinhas, penas, pelos entre outros, são muito poderosos.

– Mas o que eu tenho aqui não é uma autorização do ministro, é apenas um broche – disse colocando a mão no bolso do casaco e retirando dele um broche roxo com o símbolo dos inomináveis.

– I-Inominável? – perguntou Hermione pasma


End file.
